Natalia Petrova
Natalie is Katherine Pierce's younger and only sister. She was taken by Klaus when she was twelve years old and killed by him when she was twenty-five. She is part of Elijah Mikaelson's bloodline and Marcel Gerard's vampire hierarchy. Biography Natalia is the younger sister of Katherine. When word of Katherine’s death reached Niklaus, he invaded the Petrova household, killing all but Natalia. He spared her life after discovering her existence, taking her captive and holding her prisoner. He had compelled her to reproduce against her will to which she birthed a daughter when she was sixteen, and a son when she was eighteen. Similar to Katherine, Natalia had her children taken from her, by Klaus, to which he compelled a family for each child to be raised. His reason for doing this to Natalia, is to continue the Petrova bloodline, and produce another Doppelganger. Because of the five-hundred year difference between Doppelgangers, Klaus had no further use for Natalia, however, because of Elijah’s love for Katherine, he did all he possibly could to keep Katherine’s only family alive. Both Mikaelson’s unaware that Katerina had a daughter of her own. By the age of twenty five, after a fight between Klaus and Elijah, out of rage, Klaus snapped Natalia’s neck, unaware that Elijah’s blood was in her system. Elijah had taken previous precautions, feeding Natalia his blood every night to assure her survival, no matter what. Taking her body away, Elijah left Natalia’s corpse in the custody of a trusted witch who promised her loyalty to Elijah, and to be sure Natalia remained safe. When Natalia woke, she was informed of her new life as a Vampire by the witch who told Natalia to run and never look back. With a blessed ring that allowed her to walk in the day, Natalia did as she was told after completing her transition into vampirism, and receiving information of her sister’s same fate. After her escape, Natalia did her best to keep her sanity, but could not handle the memories of men being forced upon her and the children that were taken from her. Everything Klaus had compelled her to forget came rushing down on her all at once. The pain became overwhelming, and unknowingly, Natalia’s humanity vanished. For her first few hundred years as a Vampire, Natalia was ruthless and merciless, killing thousands of innocent people until she came across another vampire who put her in her place; Damon Salvatore. He had taught her how to be discrete with her prey, rather than doing what she had always done and massacre entire towns. Of course, she slowly regained her humanity with Damon’s help, and the two became a duo when it came to having fun and feeding. As with all things, Natalia’s paranoia took the best of her when Damon opened up to her about his past. About his family, specifically his brother, and the woman he had been in love with for decades: Katherine Pierce. Natalia’s stomach turned at the name of her sister, her mind wandering into places she knew deep down Damon would never do. Yet, once she knew he had a past with her sister, she was afraid he may discover her relation to Katherine and turn her in to Klaus. Although Damon had not known of Klaus’ existence yet, Natalia ran away from the only friend she’d ever had without a word as to why. With her humanity back, Natalia’s emotions were heightened, causing her fear and paranoia to reach unbearable heights. During the next few years, Natalia learned to control her emotions and luckily found her way into a town where her kind had freedom; New Orleans. By then, she had gone by the name of Natalie Kreaux, sharing no details of her past or who she was with anyone. If she couldn’t find her sister, which she was close to giving up on, Natalia would claim a new life and new home there in Louisiana. The self-claimed king of the quarter welcomed her with open arms, growing fond of her. Natalia quickly made it as part of his close circle, being one of the oldest Vampires to live there. Natalia became one of the very few that Marcel trusted, so much so, that when Davina came into his possession, Natalie was the only one to know of her whereabouts. Further so, she kept the young witch company, growing close to her. Davina became a sister to Natalia, and eventually, she had shared her secrets with the young witch; her true name and the goal she had since the early 1500’s. It isn’t until word of an Original returning to town began to spread, that Natalia had returned to her fearsome ways. Plotting an escape from her true home had been painful, but so would the rest of her existence if Niklaus had discovered her survival. Fleeing to Mystic Falls, she began her hunt for Katherine, only to discover her death and the residence of her old friend Damon; her sister’s killer. For weeks she remained detached with her New Orleans family, especially Marcel–who’s calls and desperate displays of his need for her return went ignored. Until one mentioned the death of her dearest Davina. Still fearful of the Original Hybrid, Natalia packed her things and made way back to New Orleans, though not before saying her goodbyes to Damon and her last remaining relative, Elena. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}